The Wierdest Couple Ever!
by Kurai Malik
Summary: This story contains:Cheese,oranges,insanity,and other stuff.Its so funny you'll laugh for days!C'mon you know you want to read!R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Me:YES!You have entered my domain now,mortal!MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Bakura:She's sick right now,plus she's hyper.  
  
Christy:You think thats her hyper?She's always like that,when she's hyper its more insane...like me.^_____________^  
  
Me:Now mortal prepare to suffer!Ryou-chibi your on!  
  
Chibi Ryou:No own  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi was working at the counter.Everything was ok.Until....  
  
Yugi:I wonder where Grandpa is.*hears noises coming from Grandpa's room* Oh no!Grandpa!*runs up stairs*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Up stairs)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi:*by door*I hope he's ok.*comes in like a ninja(with spatulas)*Alright nobody move!I have spatulas and I don't know how to use it!  
  
Than he seees the most horrible,sick,disgusting,ugliest thing he has ever seen in his life:Pegasus and his grandpa doing it!EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!o  
  
Yugi:OH MY GOD!!O.O  
  
Grandpa:Yugi!Get out now!  
  
Pegasus:No,Sugi-chan.The boy has to learn sometime.  
  
Yugi:OH MY GOD!  
  
Grandpa:*puts on pants(finaly)*Yugi,I can explain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(In the puzzle)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yami:Hmmmmm I wonder what Yugi's thinking.I better check  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Outside)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa:And thats where babies come from.  
  
Yugi:Really?  
  
Grandpa:Yes.^__^  
  
Yugi:But the nurse said-  
  
Grandpa:Well Yugi,that was lie.I only speak the truth.  
  
Me:You're supposed to be acting here!Ya know!  
  
Grandpa:Oh yeah!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(What was supposed to happen)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Grandpa:And thats the whole thing Yugi.I hope you understand.  
  
Yugi:Oh...My......GOD!O.O  
  
Yami:Hey whats going on?  
  
Pegasus:Well I better be leaving.*walks out(DRESSED)*  
  
Yami:O_o Whats Pegasus doing in our house?!  
  
Yugi:Oh my god.  
  
Yami:Yugi,are you ok?  
  
Grandpa:Well I better start selling those cards.*wa-no-runs out*  
  
And now we leave them.Yami trying to snap Yugi out of it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(School)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tory:SHUT UP!  
  
Everyone:*stares*O_o  
  
Malik:We didn't say anything!MAN!  
  
Christy:*gasp*  
  
Everyone*stares*What?!  
  
Christy:What...................................................are they gonig to serve today at lunch?  
  
Everyone:*falls down anime style*  
  
Tory:Stupid!  
  
Christy:Meh!  
  
Yami:*walks up*Hey guys.  
  
Yugi:Oh my god.  
  
Tory:Whats up wit da short one?  
  
Yami:*shrugs*I don't know.He's been like that for along time.  
  
Bakura:Maybe he's gonna die!^__________^  
  
Malik:Finally!^o^  
  
Yami:He's not going to die!He's just shocked right now!  
  
Everyone except Yami:Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Bakura:Think what you believe,Yami.Think what you believe.  
  
Tory:THATS MY LINE!!*tackles Bakura*  
  
Bakura:*screams like a girl*EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christy:*goes up to Yugi*pokes his eye*Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!! !!!!!!!!*throws smoke bomb thing*  
  
Smoke:Covers everything than disappears.  
  
Christy:*still there laughing*  
  
Yami Malik:-_- You were supposed to run away.  
  
Christy:I was?But there are fences around the school,so noone could escape!*falls on knees*NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik:Is she insane?Yet stupid at the same time?  
  
Christy:You mean I'm*eye starts twitching and moves around and voice get echoish*craaaaazzy.  
  
Malik:Yes.  
  
Ryou:Hey look I discovered something!  
  
Tory:Me too!  
  
Christy:Me......*counts fingers*One,two..............Twenty-twelve!Me twenty-twelve!  
  
Tory:Did you know oranges are fruit?Thats AMAZING!  
  
Ryou:......  
  
Tory:What'd you discover?  
  
Ryou:That the Earth spins around the sun.  
  
Tory:Amazing.  
  
Christy:You know what I discovered?Maybe Yugi is being shockeded by seeing his grandpa and Pegasus DOING IT.  
  
Eveyone:*stares*Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!o  
  
Yugi:*sniff*Don't remind me.;_;  
  
Tory:O.O  
  
Christy:Yugi's crying.*sniff*YOU SHOULD CRY YUGI!ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!  
  
Bakura:Thats my line!  
  
Christy:No its mine!  
  
Bakura:But it says here in the script that I-  
  
Christy:I don't read the script you know!I don't even know there's a script!  
  
Tory:There is?  
  
Christy:I guess so.  
  
Ryou:JUST SHUT UP!DON'T YOU KNOW THAT THIS SENSELESS FIGHTING IS TEARING US APART!!!????  
  
Christy:You don't have get mad Ryou!  
  
Tory:I knew someone tried my oranges!  
  
Christy:Ah!Darn it Tory!What did you put in 'em?Was it those orange thingies?  
  
Tory:Yes.^____________________^They're tasty!And good!  
  
Bakura:But what you put in 'em?  
  
Tory:SUGAR!  
  
Christy:Shoot I feel it coming*starts acting more insaner*  
  
Tory:I have an idea!Let's go to the game shop and steal-er I mean um...stay there!  
  
Christy:Just say it Tory!I'll say it!*goes up to Yugi right in his face*WE'RE GONNA GO STILL CARDS FROM THE GAMESHOP!WANNA COME?!  
  
Yugi:OK!^_______^  
  
Bakura:Doesn't he know we're going to his house?  
  
Tory:Its his house so technicly he's not stealing.  
  
Christy:Shut up he doesn't know.  
  
Everyone except Tory,Christy,and Bakura:*skips to the game shop*  
  
Teacher:Hey you kids!Your supposed to be in school!  
  
Bakura:Early release.  
  
Teacher:Oh.OK then.Have fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Game Shop)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto:What are you doing here?!  
  
Tory:We're gonna steal crads.Wanna help?  
  
Seto:Whats a crad?  
  
Malik:A new way to say cards.  
  
Seto:Oh.Hell yeah!Count me in!  
  
Yami:What are you doing in the shop Seto?  
  
Seto:Nothing.  
  
Yami:OK.  
  
Seto:Yami's such a gualible fool.  
  
YamiWhat you say?  
  
Seto:Nothing.  
  
Tory:*looks at cards*Pwetty*steals cards*  
  
Everyone else except Yami:*steals cards*  
  
Grandpa:What are you kids doing here?  
  
Christy:Ummm....Staying here?  
  
Grandpa:OK.  
  
in this family is stupid//  
  
Christy:/I know/  
  
Then the door slams open with a figure standing in the door way.  
  
Yami Malik:SANTA!^o^  
  
Seto:YAY!^o^  
  
????:I'm not santa.  
  
Malik:Its the EASTER BUNNY!  
  
Bakura:KILL IT!KILL IT!  
  
????:I'm not the Easter Bunny either.  
  
Bakura:Damn.  
  
Ryou:Its CUPID!  
  
Yugi:SHOOT HIM!SHOOT HIM!  
  
????:I'm not cupid.  
  
Everyone:*sigh*Damn.  
  
Christy:Its a LEPRICAN!NAMED ADAN!AND HE HAS PAN (it pronounced pon spainish for bread)IN HIS HANDS!  
  
Tory:ITS A PERSON!MURDER IT!MURDER IT!  
  
????"I'm not a leprican,but I am a person.  
  
Yami Malik:Sense your a person,thats means we can kill you!  
  
Bakura:Yeah!  
  
The person walks through the door and everyone sees his face.  
  
Everyone:*gasp*  
  
Christy:Its the CHEESE MAN!  
  
Bakura:Father?!  
  
Malik:Your dad's the Cheese Man?  
  
Ryou:That means free cheese!  
  
Everybody:YAY!^______________________________^Cheese is good!Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!^__________________^  
  
????:I'm not the Cheese Man,I have no cheese,I'm probably your father I don't know.All I know is that I'm the*walks in the light*  
  
Tory:Its the Flying Horsey Man!  
  
Christy:But that means no cheese!*has a seizure*  
  
Bakura:*eating cheese*?Mmmmmmm cheddar.^__________^  
  
Christy:Cheese Hogger!*steals cheese*  
  
Bakura:But-But thats mine!;_;  
  
Christy:Meh!*eats cheese*  
  
Grandpa:Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:Yes Sugi-chan.Its me.  
  
Grandpa:But I thought...  
  
Pegasus:I couldn't stand to stay away from you one more second.So I've come to ask you something,Sugi-chan.  
  
Everyone:O_o  
  
Peagasus:*gets on one knee*Sugoroku Mutou,will you marry me?*shows diamind ring*  
  
Everyone:O.O  
  
Grandpa:I.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tory:Thats it for the first chapter!  
  
Christy:Reveiw and we'll right more!  
  
Next Time:Grandpa's answer.  
  
R&R!It helps keep the penquins alive! 


	2. The Answer

Me:Yes people we have returned.  
  
Bakura:Even more perverted than last time.  
  
Christy:With a guest!  
  
Disclaimer:WE OWN NOTHING!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Last Time)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHATS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???!!!IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE FIRST CHAPTER,THEN DON'T COME HERE UNTIL YOU DO!!!!*pouts*Bakas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Now)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tory: (in singing voice)America America!God shed his grace on thee!  
  
Bakura: With something something brother hood!  
  
Yami Malik: God bless the U.S.A!  
  
The three yamis(AN:Yes people Tory's a yami)salute and the U.S.A flag shows up behind them.  
  
Malik: SHUT UP!WE'RE TRYIN' TO READ HERE!  
  
Yami Malik: Since when do you read?  
  
Malik: Uuuuummmmmmm...........I mean listen to the old guys talk.  
  
Grandpa: I...........I don't know.  
  
Pegasus: * gets up * Ok. I'll be back. * flys away like Superman with the cool "whoosh" sound *  
  
Grandpa: Until then,my love. * sighs and walks out *  
  
This is what people are doing: Bakura and Tory are laughing their heads off, Christy and Malik are trying to wake up Ryou(who fainted), Yugi ran out screaming like a girl when Peasus proposed, Yami ran after him, Seto's stealing crads(or cards), and Yami Malik is eating cheese(like the cheese hogger he is).  
  
Christy: Hey lets go to Kaiba's!  
  
Everyone: YEAH! PARTY AT KAIBA'S!  
  
Seto: Yeah lets go to Kaiba's!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!  
  
Yami: But you are Kaiba.  
  
Bakura: Noooo! He's Seto! Stupid! STTUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPIIIIIIIIIDDDDDD!!  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah! There's a diforence!  
  
Yugi: Who cares lets go!  
  
Everyone: * tries to walk out the door but it won't open *  
  
Bakura: Stupid door!  
  
Malik: Lets go through the window.  
  
Everyone: * jumps out the window *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Kaiba's)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura is banging on the door with everyone else behind him.  
  
Bakura: Hey Kaiba open the door!  
  
Seto: Yeah open the door!  
  
Yami: Hey Seto how come you don't have automatic doors that open you know automaticly?  
  
Seto: Cause I haven't invented them yet.  
  
Tory: We're livin in a world without automatic doors!  
  
Christy:NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! !! *gasps* NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!  
  
The door opens and everyone seees-  
  
Ryou: Hey Kaiba opened the door!  
  
Christy: Finally!  
  
????: DON'T INTERUPT ME!!  
  
Everyone: ?  
  
Seto: Who are you?  
  
Yugi: God?  
  
????: Uuuuuummmmmmm......Yes.  
  
Christy: You're not God! Come into the light! Strrrraaaaaaannnnggggeeeerrrrr!!!  
  
***********  
  
Note to everyone: Don't talk to strangers. Unless they have candy.  
  
*********** ????: I can't.  
  
Bakura: Why? Are you flaptophobia?  
  
Malik: What the hell is that?  
  
Bakura: A disease. THAT ONLY FLAPTOBIANS GET!  
  
????: Who cares. Just look at the door!  
  
Everyone: * looks at the door and gasps *  
  
Isis: Seto there's blood on your door!  
  
Seto: Its not my door!  
  
Malik: Why are you here?! * points at Isis * Isis!  
  
Isis: I don't know Malik. I don't know. Or I just can't remember. * shrugs and gets in a limo *  
  
Yami: Why is there blood in your house Kaiba?  
  
Seto: Thats not blood thats Mokuba.  
  
Christy: Yeah. * takes out fry and eats it * Ew Ah Ew Ah.  
  
Ryou: So is it ketchup?  
  
Christy: Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh.  
  
Then the door bursts open and a figure stands in the doorway.  
  
Tory: Since when do doors close?  
  
Ryou: WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!!!!JUST LEARN FOR YOURSELF FOR ONCE!!!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Christy: Ok. Touchy Touchy.  
  
Malik: Hey Ryou do you think the Cheese Man will come today?  
  
Ryou: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yami Malik: Don't you ever listen?  
  
Malik: No I read.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Yugioh Comercial: Kids go to your local library and read. We don't realy care what as long as you read. Books, Magazines, Porn we don't really fucking care as long as you read.  
  
Some Guy: I read and found this great porno site.  
  
In library: I found porn!  
  
We now return you back to our original progamming.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
????: Ok. Back to me.  
  
Bakura: Its TEA!  
  
Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
????: I'm not Tea!  
  
Everyone: Whew.  
  
Tory: Its PEGASUS!  
  
Yugi:O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
????: I'M NOT PEGASUS!!  
  
Yami Malik: Its BAKURA!  
  
Bakura: AAAA -Hey! * glares at Yami Malik *  
  
Yami Malik: Tee hee.  
  
Spongebob: Its SQUIDWARD!!!!  
  
Everyone: O.O Its SPONGEBOB!!  
  
Yami Malik: DIE!!!!! * stabs Spongebob *  
  
Spongebob: NOOOOO!!!!! FUCK YOU GUYS!!!!!!!  
  
Bakura: * gives the "one finger salute" * Fuck you too, Spongebob. Fuck you too.  
  
Seto: Why did you kill him?!  
  
Yami Malik: 'Cause he was square! THE SHAPE OF EVIL!!! * shakes his fists *  
  
Mokuba: I have a thing for dog-  
  
Seto: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!  
  
Christy: * walks in from the bathroom * Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!!!!Spongebob guts!! * pokes him * Squishy!  
  
Patrick: I DEFY YOU WEIRD MAN!!  
  
Malik: What the hell?!  
  
Bakura: DIE!!!! * stabs Patrick *  
  
Ryou: STOP IT!!! KILLING IS JUST....WRONG!! OK!!! SO-SO JUST STOP!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Is he pregnant again?  
  
Tory: O_oAgain?!  
  
Yugi: * shifty eyes * Uuuummmmm.........It wasn't me! * points at some dude * It was him!!  
  
Some Dude: * runs away crying * I ONLY WANTED TO BE LOVED!!!!  
  
????: Did you guys forget about me?!  
  
Christy: Mmmmmmm...........Yeeeessssssss! ^_______^  
  
????: :(  
  
Tory: Its the DOUBLE BUNNY LADY!!!  
  
????: No I'm * walks in the light * duos_bunny!!  
  
Everyone: * gasp *  
  
duos_bunny: YUGI!! * glomps Yugi *  
  
Yugi: X_X  
  
duos_bunny: Yugi! The bestest character in the show!!!!  
  
Christy: Think what you want to think. But Ryou's the bestest character in the whole world!  
  
duos_bunny: No Yugi is!  
  
Christy: Ryou!  
  
duos_bunny: Yugi!  
  
Bakura: Me!  
  
Christy and duos_bunny: Shut up!  
  
Bakura: :( * cries * Noone loves me! * calms own * I'm ok with that.  
  
Christy: Yugi's too short to be the best!  
  
duos_bunny: No he just needs a foot stool!  
  
Christy: More like a ladder.  
  
duos_bunny: Ryou's too wimpy to the best!  
  
Christy: * gasp * Well Yugi's hair is weird!  
  
duos_bunny: So is Ryou's!  
  
Christy: Atleast his isn't sticking up!  
  
duos_bunny: Well atleast he doesn't look like a girl!  
  
Christy: So atleast he has a better millenium item! And his yami was a cool tomb robber!  
  
Bakura: Yeah!  
  
duos_bunny: No Yugi does. And atleast he was pharoah!  
  
Yami: Yeah!  
  
Christy, Bakura, duos_bunny, and Yami continue arguing while the others think of ways to stop them.  
  
Tory: I FOUND A NICKEL!  
  
Malik: HORRAY!  
  
????: You're supposed to be thinking!!!!!  
  
Seto: I think God is mad.  
  
Yami Malik: Forgive me!  
  
????: Whatever. * bites pizza * Mmmmm cheesy!  
  
Yami Malik: Cheese hogger.  
  
????: What you say?  
  
Yami Malik: I said frog logger.  
  
????: Ok. Huury up and stop them from fighting!  
  
Tory: We could save them with the nickel! Here's the thing: If it lands on heads Yami Malik has to come up with a idea, if its tails then everyone who hair is sticking up (except Yugi) has to come up with a idea.  
  
Yami Malik: Hey wait a minute-  
  
Malik: Ok just flip it!  
  
Tory: Any questions?  
  
Everyone: * raises thier hand *  
  
Tory: Good! * flips the coin *  
  
The coin spins in the air and lands on.....  
  
Malik: Hahahaha its heads! You gotta come up with a idea!  
  
Yami Malik: Damn. * thinks * Hhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmm........I got it! * walks up to whoevers fighting *  
  
Fighting People: * looks at him *  
  
Yami Malik:...........* starts stripping *  
  
Malik: Not that way!  
  
Tory: No! Let him help! * stares at Yami Malik's body *  
  
Everyone: O.O  
  
Yami Malik: * starts to reveal privates *  
  
Tory: ^o^  
  
Yami Malik Fangirls: ^o^  
  
Then all the sudden Tea (damn her in anyway) crashed into the window outside.  
  
Christy: Now you owe us a window Tea! Every single one of us!!  
  
Seto: MY WINDOWS ARE DISEASED NOW!!!!!NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries*  
  
Yami: It okay Seto.  
  
Tea: Yeah atleast it didn't break.  
  
Tory: What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
Christy: *looks at the window* It did break! Her fat killed it!!  
  
Bakura: *gasp* The poor window!!*cries*  
  
Malik: Why do you have to be squishy?!!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!  
  
Ryou:*runs in the house* It raining stuff!! Somewhere outside!!  
  
Everyone: Yeah!!  
  
Everyone runs outside but leaves Tea there. Then Bakura lights a match and burns the house.  
  
Seto: Where's Mokuba?  
  
Everyone:*looks at the house* Uh...................*runs away*WHOOSH!!!!!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bakura: Mines bigger.  
  
Yami Malik: No mine is!  
  
Bakura: You wanna fight about it?!  
  
Yami Malik: Bring it on!  
  
Yami: Guys we all know mine is bigger.  
  
They all look down.  
  
Ryou: *walks in* No mines bigger!*looks down* Oh yyeeaaahhhh!!  
  
Bakura: Damn it Ryou!Why do you have to be blessed with the biggest one?  
  
Ryou: I grew it myself.^____^  
  
Mai:What are you talking about?  
  
Yami Malik: Our bananas.  
  
Mai: Thats just sick!  
  
Bakura: No really.*holds up a banana* We're talking about our bananas.  
  
Christy: Where the hell did Mai come from?  
  
Malik: Well it all started when Mai's mom met her dad....  
  
Christy: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! NOT THE TALK!!!!AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!*runs away*  
  
Tory:*eating cheese*Baby.  
  
Seto:*dancing in his under wear to Kungfu Fighting*Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh. Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Everybody was kungfu fighting.  
  
Everyone:O_o  
  
Seto:Those kicks were fast as lighting.*kicks* Infact it was a little bit frighting. But they fought with expert timing. There were funky china men from funky china town. There were chopping that up they were chopping that down.  
  
Everyone:O_O  
  
Malik: Can I dance too?*strips down to his underwear*  
  
Everyone:O_o  
  
Malik: Its an ancient chinese art. And everybody knew their part. From a fainting to a slip. And a kick infront of their hip.*does a few punches and kicks*  
  
Seto:*does a flip*  
  
Bakura:They're actually pretty good.  
  
Yami: Who knew?  
  
Seto: Everybody was kungfu fighting. Those kicks were as fast as lighting. Infact it was a little bit frighting. But they fougt with expert timing.*kicks* There was funky Billy-chin and little Sammy-chan.  
  
Malik: They said here comes the big boss.Ha!*gets into fighting stance* Lets get it on. We took them. Everyone made stand. And started swaying the hand. Sudden motion made me skip. And we're into a brand new trick.  
  
Seto and Malik: Everybody was kungfu fighting.Ha! Ohhhhhh.  
  
Tory: That sucked!  
  
Seto and Malik:*cries* _ But we did it for you!  
  
Tory: I guess it was worth seeing you guys almost naked.(note to self: take pictures)  
  
Christy: Lets go see how Yugi's doin'.  
  
Yugi: I hope he's ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(At Yugi's Place)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone is around Yugi's bed. Hoping that he's ok.(like he is)  
  
duos_bunny: Are you ok Yugi?  
  
Yugi:....(they're talking to a stuffed animal, a pillow I think)  
  
~*(30 minutes later)*~  
  
Bakura: He's dead.  
  
Yami: YUGI! NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!*cries*  
  
Christy: Now you care! Bastard.  
  
Ryou: Lets break his stuff.  
  
Yugi: Yeah lets break his stuff!  
  
Everyone:*breaks his stuff*  
  
Christy: *finds a box under stuff* Hey I found a box!*tries to open it* Its locked. Hey Yugi!  
  
Yugi:*has a flamethrower* What?  
  
Christy: Do you know the cobination to this box?  
  
Yugi:*melting the bed* 9-4-7!  
  
Christy: Ok.*opens the box* HEY! THeres only five dollars!*steals money* Asshole.  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
Kakarot: Poor Spongebob. I poked his guts.*wierd sounds*  
  
A.M.T: This baka here*points at Kakarot* is the co-writer person of this fic. My imouto-chan Kakarot(not to be confused with Goku(she's much dumber)  
  
WE ARE VERY SORRY IF ANYONE WAS TRAUMATIZED/SHOCK IN THE MAKING OF THIS FIC. BUT NO PENGUINS WERE HURT SO*shrugs*  
  
R&R! 


End file.
